


Post-it

by fungusboy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depression, Fire, Gen, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Racconto, References to Depression
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungusboy/pseuds/fungusboy
Summary: A volte non basta buttare un pezzo di carta.





	Post-it

La sveglia suona alle 5:30 come ogni mattina, ma mi alzo due ore dopo. Dopo tutto, non ho nulla da fare. Nessun posto dove andare, nessuna persona da vedere. Ho solo una scadenza da rispettare. Le idee ci sono, dico al mio editore al telefono mentre chiama per controllare l’operato, le idee ci sono ma non so cosa farci. Le scrivo tutte su post-it gialli attaccati alla parete davanti alla scrivania. Parole, avvenimenti, persone, descrizioni senza patria, sconnesse, ma che giuro riuscirò ad unire. I mesi passano, il libro non si scrive, ma i post-it aumentano. Hanno occupato tutte le pareti dello studio, sembra uno di quei muri degli investigatori che si vedono nelle serie tv. L’editore chiama ancora, lo rassicuro, e così avanti per un’altra settimana. 

Senza accorgermene, i post-it si sono spostati nella cucina coprendo le pareti avorio. Poi è il turno della sala. Poi della camera da letto. Poi il bagno. Nel giro di quattro mesi il trilocale è infestato di parole che non hanno più senso. Mi frullano nella testa senza conclusione, non capisco più cosa dovessi scrivere. Era un romanzo d’amore? Un saggio botanico? Un thriller? Neanche mi ricordo. Non sento la psichiatra da mesi. Però ho ricominciato a prendere il Lexotan, se non per stare meglio, per chiudere occhio la notte. Perché le idee, non trovando più spazio sulle pareti, hanno iniziato ad occuparmi i sogni. Mi sveglio in un bagno di sudore, e attorno a me vedo solo post-it. Sul cuscino, sulle coperte, quando appoggio i piedi per terra. Vado in bagno, mi lavo la faccia ma non la vedo, lo specchio è ingombro. Vado in cucina, apro il frigo, post-it. Vado in sala, mi stendo sul divano e accendo la tv. Vedo solo post-it. Non so neanche più se siano veri o frutto della mia fantasia, tutti questi post-it. Post-it post-it post-it. Non vuole più dire niente ma non esiste altro per me. 

Il telefono squilla, è la psichiatra. Dice che l’unica soluzione è lasciar andare il libro e ricominciare. Con le parole della dottoressa in testa, prendo un sacco della spazzatura e inizio a buttarci tutto dentro. A fine giornata il lavoro è finito. Vado a letto e per la prima volta in mesi dormo un sonno tranquillo. Ma quando mi sveglio, tutto è lo stesso del giorno prima. Chiamo la psichiatra, non risponde. Butto di nuovo tutto, dormo un sonno meno tranquillo. Mi sveglio, stessa storia. Va avanti per giorni, non dormo più, ma i post-it restano, senza più parole sopra, solo scarabocchi. In alcuni riconosco cose che vorrei dimenticare. Ogni giorno aumentano, navigo ormai in un mare giallo. Mi scoppia la testa, cerco di estirparli una volta per tutte, li butto nella vasca da bagno, li cospargo di alcool e accendo un fiammifero. Spero che questo faccia finire l’incubo in cui sono rinchiuso. Butto il fiammifero nella vasca. Si alzano le fiamme. Mi avvolgono senza farmi uscire.


End file.
